


CU Cat AU: Edith's Arc

by BennyB0i



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: Cat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyB0i/pseuds/BennyB0i
Summary: Just a story arc of Edith in my Cat AU, going over her life in the AU.





	CU Cat AU: Edith's Arc

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3 and I'm glad to finally be posting it after a while of writing!

It was a nice spring day. The leaves on the trees were starting to grow back after the wintertime, and rays of sunshine peaked through the branches of the trees, dawning over a clan’s camp.

In the nursery, lay a fluffy, silver maine coon with her 3 kits. The 3 tiny kittens had only been a week old, playing in the den as they’d playfully pounced and nipped at each other.  
One of them - named TT, being white with bright green eyes, he almost had looked like a cloud, another, named Kenny - almost looked like his mother. He was fluffy and silver, but with pale, green eyes instead of the creamy blue eyes his mother had. Last but not least was Edith, who looked like her father. She had a velvety reddish-brown coat, and a black tuft of fur on her head. But something stood out about her, and that was her icy blue eyes.  
Had it not been so long before they’d gone missing, however.

\-------

The kits had been playing up until Kenny found a hidden exit to the camp.  
“Hey, guys! Come lookit dis!” He said, calling over his two other siblings.  
“What is it Kenny? Better be quick.” TT snarked, in his usual sassy tone of voice  
“It's an exit t’ the camp! We should totally check it out!” He said, excitedly. Kenny was quite obviously a rowdy, energetic, and curious kit. “How do we know it's safe?” Edith asked, questioning Kenny on his motives to leave camp before an apprenticeship. She’d always been the more cautious one of the three, constantly checking to see and determine whether or not something was safe.  
“Don’t worry E, I bet it’s safe. Besides, were just gonna peak around for a bit and come back!” Kenny responded to Edith’s question. 

The three exited the camp, and looked around the newly growing spring forest after the winter that had come around.  
They’d found interesting things - to them, at least. Such as that of bugs, moss growing on rocks, birds, and a homestead at the forest’s edge that they’d never knew about.  
Edith blanket out of where she was going, and fell down a slope. She tried getting back up, but the rocks beneath her kept giving way. There was no way she could get up.  
“Guys!” She called out, desperately trying to find a way back.  
No answer.  
“Guys! Where are you? Are you still there?!” Still no answer. She had the fear that she’d gotten lost, and that’s exactly what happened. She’d searched aimlessly in hopes of finding her brothers, and maybe a way to get back to camp, but to no avail.  
She had to fend for herself now.

\------

After wandering for a few hours, she felt like she’d been starved half to death. Although still a kit, she decided that the best way to not die was to attempt to hunt.  
She pinpointed a mouse in a small dirt clearing, and attempted doing what she’d saw her father do when he’d mentor a small, brown furred cat with curled back ears.  
“Steady myself. Concentrate.” she’d thought to herself. Never before had she done this, but it was worth a try.  
“Go in for the kill.” She thought, as she pounced towards the mouse, so close to striking a hit. She tried again.  
Over and over for hours on end, she attempted to get a kill. Nothing. She almost gave up, until she saw a rogue cat. The cat was white, with some brown patches and orange eyes. She’d known they were a rogue, as the hunting squadron that her father worked in sometimes got help from the rogues.  
The cat seemed to notice her.  
“Well, whatsa’ kit like you doin’ out eer?” The cat said in a wondering, stern tone. She was a broad shouldered cat, with 4 scars running across her side.  
“I-I got lost, my brothers n’ I wandered outta camp, and I lost em’ I don’t know where they are or if they’re oka-”  
“Calm down kit, what’d they look like? I’ll inform anyone else I see, and maybe I’ll tell you if I’ve seen them. Just settle down.” She’d cut off Edith. Edith noticed a slight, motherly tone in her voice, as her mother said things in a similar way. “Wel-Well, one of em’ - Kenny, he’s greyish silverish and he’s got kinda pale green lookin’ eyes, and my other brother, TT, he’s just straight-up white. Don’t look like either of my parents, really. He’s got extremely bright green eyes, like you could see’m in the dark.” She explained to the large cat, trying to catch her breath after hyperventilating and panicking for a while.  
“Sorry kid, I haven’t seen them,” She solemnly said back to Edith, “However, I will inform and ask any other clan cats or rogues - or even housecats about your brother’s whereabouts.”  
This had slightly relieved Edith, knowing that somebody could help her.  
“Now come on, I’ll hunt you a few mice and find you somewhere to stay for the night. Then I gotta leave. For certain reasons.”

\------

The next morning, Edith was alone, surrounded by the forest and the chattering of birds as they flew across the dawny sky.  
She’d barely known the forest whatsoever, so everything was so new to her. She decided to mark the spot she was at with some bark, and be on her way. She discovered way more than the day before; a river running through the forest, a large structure of rocks (which were high enough to see the mountains in the distance), and not too far from that, two large, and rather old cottonwood trees, where a mound of dirt with massive rocks coming out of it stood. This was probably the gathering area.  
She explored for hours, practiced her hunting, and interacted occasionally with rogues and wandering housecats. But never did she think things would twist around once more.

\------

Weeks later, she was bigger, stronger, and was a better hunter now that she knew what she was doing.  
Sleekly moving around, she encountered a pack of cats.  
Piqua cats.  
She was born into the Swissland clan, and the two clans never got along. Hardly ever getting along at gatherings, which were meant to be peaceful. It was rare for a Piqua cat and a Swissland cat to get along, and if it did, who knows the consequences. The pack was a patrol party consisting of 6 cats. A large brown tabby with dark, piercing eyes. He could’ve snapped Edith in half if he spotted her. Another, a silver tabby, with amber eyes, she seemed calmer than the tabby, as her stride wasn’t as tense. The third, a calico, looked to be the oldest of them all. She wasn’t exactly in shape, neither did she look to pleased having to be with these guys. She had hazel eyes and thick eyebrows, which gave her the constant look of a bitch-face.  
The fourth, a black and white cat, with a green eye and a blue eye, seemed to be the cheeriest one. Walking in a rhythmic way, seemed to be humming to himself. The fifth, was a yellow and orange tabby with brown eyes, always looking left-to-right. He seemed very cautious.  
And the last, a pale yellow cat with brown tabby stripes and dark amber eyes. He was seemingly the youngest of them all being smaller and having a younger look to him, having more slicked fur than the others. They didn’t seem to notice him.  
But he noticed Edith, watching them from the bushes.  
He wandered from the other five, with them not noticing. He went up to her, in a crouched position. He was ready to get in a fight, as his reckless behavior would get him almost nowhere.  
Then, he pounced on her. He was only a little bigger than her and put up one hell of a fight. With the both of them unsheathing their claws, they began to swing at each other. He’d struck her many times in the shoulder and chest, and then soon biting at her ear and ripping a fraction off of it. She growled in pain, but thought how it could’ve gone worse. She took at strike at the apprentice, digging her claws on the sides of his face, ripping the soft fur and flesh making marks deep enough to scar him.  
That had angered him. He didn’t want a rep for losing to some lost mangy cat. He struck right for her face, and hit her right eye. He’d knocked her down, but she didn’t care about her eye at the moment, but striking that damned cat in the stomach. However, when she looked up he was gone.  
She felt tears streaming down her face as she got up, from the stinging pain on her eye.  
She put up a paw to her eye, feeling around to know what happened. She took the paw away, for it to be soaked in her crimson red blood. She put up her paw again and realized it. Her eye was torn out. The pain was unbearable, and she desperately wished that someone could help her. Her throat hurt from choking back tears despite failing. She felt her stomach acid coming up her throat, and without trying to hold it back she inevitably threw up out of extreme disgust and pain. Then trying to relieve the stinging that was hitting her face, she had passed out.

\------

She was woken up by a familiar voice.  
“Hey, kid. You alright?” She said, looking at Edith, who was resting up against her scarred side. “Well, I guess. What happened?” she wasn’t too sure of anything, as when she passed out she couldn’t remember much.  
“You got beat up. That’s what,” she responded in a powerful voice. “And don’t think of trying to touch your right eye. You’d freak if you remembered it.”  
Edith took her strict tone and didn’t bother to find out about her eye. And she’d rather not.  
“So, I never properly introduced myself to you. Did I?” She said, trying to quickly change the subject. “No, you never really did. Not that I remember.” Edith responded, with no memory of her name.  
“Well, you can just call me C for now. And what was your name again?” she’d told Edith. “My name is…” she paused for a brief moment, trying to remember, “Ed-Edith.” she finally uttered after a few seconds.  
“Well, what a nice name.” C said. She was trying to divert Edith’s attention from her rather disturbing ripped up eye socket. “So, which clan were you born into?” she decided that maybe asking her questions could help her remember crucial things. “Well, I can’t remember too much. All I know is that the name started with an ‘S’” “Were you born into the Swissland clan?” she asked wonderingly.  
“Yeah. I’m sure of it.” she responded, confident of her answer. “What was it like in the Swissland clan?”  
“There weren’t that many kits to be fair. It was really just me, my brothers, and 2 others.” she’d told her. Edith didn’t really have any friends in the clan besides her brothers.  
“Well hopefully you can get back to your family soon.”

\------

Soon, weeks started passing. Then months. Then soon years. At this rate, she was considered a rogue and presumed dead by her clan. Her parents were probably long dead, and her brothers - who knows what happened to them.  
She learned to not get too close to anybody. Never run from a fight. Fend for yourself. That’s all that mattered time being.  
Not until someone spotted her.  
He was a large, maine coon with several scars lining his back and legs. He had nearly pale green eyes with grey and silver fur. It was Kenny. A pack of 5 cats were wandering about. A patrol squadron. Almost like the one Edith encountered ages ago. When she lost her eye to that slick pelted cat. She was wandering around up until he noticed movement in the late fall trees.  
One of the cats lifted her muzzle and began to sniff. She was an almost white cat with silver stripes lining her body, and bright, amber eyes.  
“Sir, somebody’s up there.” She said to the silver maine coon, who was also looking up at the tree. “I’m going to go up and check. You guys keep a watch in case it’s an ambush.”  
He climbed up the tree, and in a matter of seconds, came face-to-face with Edith, and screamed, falling out of the tree.  
Edith poked her head out from the tree and looked down at him. “Sorry if I scared you! Didn’t mean ta’!” the cat on the ground snickered. “Yeah right, ya’ startled me a bit. A bit though! Ain’t much gonna get t’ me!” she took this in a playful demeanor, positioned herself and pounced from the tree, this time purposely scaring him.  
“Alright, okay! Ya’ got me that time!” he said, rather cheerfully. “Say, you look familiar as hell. Do I know you?” it had been ages since they’d seen each other, so neither really remembered. “I don’t know. Do I know you?” she snarked back in a comedic tone. “Well you ju- y’know what jus’ come back t’ camp with us. I ain’t gonna botha’”

\------

When they’d gotten back to camp, everything was so new to her. The dens, the leader’s lookout point, the squadrons. So familiar yet so fascinating.  
Almost immediately after aimlessly walking around the camp for a bit, she accidentally bumped into someone.  
The cat she’d accidentally ran into was a golden and white queen, with emerald green eyes and small spots of orange. Edith was struck with awe at the beauty of this cat. Her mangy, red/brown fur looked worse in the presence of the beautifully groomed queen. “Oh-oh my gosh I’m so terribly sorry I didn't mean to run into y-” the queen, baring a warm, friendly smile cut her off. “Oh it's no big deal! We all mess up sometimes. Nothing too bad, besides you probably weren’t paying attention. No real need to apologize.”  
This was the friendliest Edith had been treated in a while, even still being starstruck by the beautiful cat in front of her eyes.  
“Are you new to the clan? You don’t seem familiar,” she wondered. “I’m Grace, and who are you?” Edith almost couldn’t respond, she was overwhelmed by Grace’s beauty and niceness. “I-I’m Edith. The patrol squ-squadron found me and told me to just come with em’.” she tried explaining. “So that’s why you’re so caught off guard, has it been awhile since you’ve been in a clan camp before?” Grace curiously asked. “Yeah, it's been years, almost. I think. I was kinda living on my own for long time so I never really saw any of these. I never thought I’d see one again.”

\------

The two had started walking around together, and conversing about multiple things. Edith felt blessed that she could actually muster up the courage to speak to a cat as beautiful as Grace.  
By that time, everything had been fine. But then Edith saw someone too familiar. He was large, pale yellow with brown stripes and dark amber eyes, and three, large scars on the left side of his face. It was him, the cat that had attacked her years ago. And she was mortified at the fact this guy was Grace’s mate. She tried to hide how nervous she was seeing him once more, the very same cat that torn out her eye.  
“Are you okay? You seem very scared,” Grace asked, making sure she was alright. “Do you need to lie down?” she’d asked another time. Edith wasn’t responding, but in a few seconds she shook her head and managed to speak. “No, I’m fine I just… spaced out.” she was blatantly lying, but she didn’t want to concern Grace.  
But she knew there was something more to the vile cat than of when she first saw him.

\------

The next night, had there been a small snowfall. Nothing too bad, just the sign of winter’s approach. It was also the gathering night. Edith opted to go, as she’d never been to one. Had she only been in the clan a day, and she already had a strong bond to the clan’s leader, Krupp. He was a mangy, white persian cat with dull, blue eyes. He had scars on his face and rimming his back, with a big scar on his back shoulders.  
There were many cats at the gathering. Ranging from newly recruited apprentices to retired elders. But just a few stood out to her.  
Next to Krupp on the large, boulder-like stage, was a small, fluffy cat that looked more like a dim cloud rather than a cat. He had glaring hazel eyes and a single, thick scar travelling horizontally on his face. But she dragged her attention to the cat next to him. A large, white cat, with piercing, bright green eyes, and multiple scars. It was TT.  
She was relieved that now she knew he lived and found his way back, but he didn’t look all to pleased. The look on his face gave off a feeling a pure anger. His massive, thick eyebrows arched in a way of displeasure. He really didn’t want to be there. He had seemed to notice Edith from the crowd of cats. He started walking over in a tense stride. It was almost like he recognized her. As he was walking over she felt a sense of dread overwhelm her. Who knows what could happen next.  
As he was treading over, someone called to him. It was that damned pale yellow cat. The two conversed, and although she didn’t know what they were talking about, she overheard a name.  
Harrison. That was his name. The godforsaken cat’s name was Harrison.  
As she was gawking at knowing the cat’s name, Grace came up to her.  
“Edith~ Are you still there?” she’d asked in a playful tone. “Yeah, kinda. I think.” she replied, snickering a bit.  
By that time the leaders and their deputies were ready to make the announcements, the crowd quieted down, and the leaders spoke.  
Krupp began to speak first.  
“So, as most of you know, we’ve been planning to split the patrol squadron and create a second squadron for hunting again. And we’ve decided to do so, and now starting in the next three days, we will decide the hunting squad leaders, and hopefully this time, everything can work fine.” he proclaimed, in his powerful, loud voice. The other cat began to speak.  
“But the hunting squadron has circumstances. Such as that of if you dare to hunt in our territory we will snap you in half!” he exclaimed, his voice had a heavy, German accent to it. Despite him being so small, his voice was loud as all hell. TT made a loud snarling noise, which definitely would have scared some cats in the crowd. “Now, calm down Pippy. That’s what I was going to get at. We will probably have to limit our hunting until we get this all sorted out. And we don’t know how long that could be,” he paused, almost as if he was trying to think of something to say back. “And please, don’t snap anyone in half.” he remarked back to Pippy, smirking.

\------

The next morning, it had snowed more, as the winter days were approaching. Krupp got up on the leader’s perch, ready to make an announcement.  
He cleared his throat and spoke.  
“Everyone, as you all knew, we have kits that will be recruited into apprenticeship training, and older cats will be recruited for their mentoring. And today is that day. I will also be recruiting a hunting squad leader, as of now.”  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and gathered to the center of camp in a gathering of its own.  
“First, I will recruit the hunting squadron leader. And that is - Edith. You will be in charge of hunting missions and go out with the hunting party at the same moment of the patrol party.” he boldly told, as Edith was in a frozen state. Wow. I can’t believe this. Edith thought to herself. Never did she think she’d be the hunting squadron leader.  
Then, the apprentices were announced.  
“Next for the apprentices, we have 3 that will be recruited and given mentors. First off, George’s mentor will be Ribble.” he said, as a small, fuzzy brown kit with glimmering dark blue eyes walked up alongside the aforementioned white cat with silver stripes.  
“The next one up, is Tommy. His mentor will be Grace.” this time, a scrawny, thin velvet cat with green eyes walked up, with Grace striding up next to him. “Last but not least. Harold, you mentor is Edith” the young cat walked up, Edith being next to him. He looked like his father in a sense. Pale golden, with light orange stripes and a tuft of fur on his head that was bright yellow. But his eyes were different. His left eye had been a bright grassy green, and his right eye was a murky brown.

\------

The next morning, she awoke to small nipping on her ears and tail. She lifted up her head to see who was at her tail, only to see in front of her face a small, golden kit with orange stripes, white marks, and bright green eyes. Edith hadn’t seen this kit before, so she was weary as to who’s kit this was. “Rise n’ shine biggie!” a voice called from out behind her. It was Harold. “So you were the one biting at my tail, huh?” she asked in a tone that wasn’t so much as annoyed, but amused in a way. “So, who’s this kit?”  
“That’s my little sister, Heidi!” he replied as his sister was still tugging at Edith’s fur. She was quite obviously a very young kit, just a little bigger than Edith’s paw.  
“Well, what are you two doing in here anyways?” the younger kits had always had their own dens, so there was no reason for them to have been there. “We got cold and we were bored.” Harold replied. “And we decided to come over here and wake up our mama but we woke you up instead!” Heidi added on, although it was not really needed. She didn’t really understand why the two kits chose her, but went with it.  
Lifting herself up from her previous slumber, arose higher than the two kits had expected. Looking down at the kits standing up, they were truly smaller than she had thought.  
As she was going out, she’d realized how snowy it was. Everything was a shimmering white, with shiny, crystal like appearances of the ice on the trees and rocks. The snow had gone up to the kit’s lower shoulders. Either they’re just small, or the snow is that deep! She wondered.  
It sure was a beautiful sight to see. She’d never actually seen a clan camp in winter, so it was a little new to her. She was watching over the kits, even though it was strange that really nobody was awake. Edith went back into the den and saw that some cats weren’t there. She had assumed that they were on patrol and didn’t worry much of it. What she would’ve never guessed though, was running into Krupp. As she’d been walking back to the kits, she ran into him, not even seeing him as he’d been covered in the cold, fluffy snow.  
“Sorry Krupp, didn’t see ya there!”  
He didn’t sound angry, but he sure looked a bit annoyed and uneased. “It’s fine, Edith. It happens every year during winter.”  
She didn’t think much of it, but up until she was walking away he’d asked her something. “Have you seen Harrison?” she froze. Why was he asking her?  
“He went missing last night. He wasn’t even there for the apprentice ceremony. It's strange, considering he would’ve been there to see his son.”  
“Sorry Krupp, haven’t seen him. But I noticed that quite a few of the cats are g-” he cut her off before he could finish. “Oh - yeah, I sent out the patrol early this morning.” that’d given her no reason to worry. “Also, if you wouldn’t mind taking the hunting party out tonight that’d be appreciated.” he said before getting up and walking away.

\------

Later in the day, the patrol came back. Kenny burst through the brushes, with a bloody nose. Everyone diverted their attention to the cat, who was followed but 4 more cats. Ribble, Grace, and a dark brown cat with orange eyes, and a white and black/brown tabby with blue eyes.  
“Kenny, what happened?” Krupp asked the bleeding cat.  
“On-One of our cats is-is planning against us! W-We got spotted and ambushed!”  
By this time Krupp jumped down from his perch to go up and speak to Kenny himself. He quietly talked to him, and told the 4 cats to go to the medicine cat. That's when Edith noticed all of them were injured. Ribble had a large, open cut on her side, the dark brown, almost pitch black cat, had multiple claw marks on her side, and a few cuts on her face. The other white tabby had cuts on his back and bite marks on his chest, and Grace had 4 open claw mark cuts on her muzzle, and multiple cuts lining her legs.  
Edith trotted up to Grace, coming up to help her. She had her paw on the marks of her muzzle, and her eyes were tightly closed shut. Edith said nothing as she was guiding Grace to the medicine cat’s den.  
The medicine cat, a black cat, with pale yellow eyes came up. Her name was Anthrope.  
As she’d patched up the five cats, Edith waited alongside Grace. She looked scared half to death, and Edith wanted to know why.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking but, what happened back there?” she asked solemnly. Grace looked her dead in the eye. “I really hope you believe me, and even I can’t believe myself but Harrison is plotting against the clan.” she said, with almost the same, terrified expression. Edith was right. There was something off about him, and she had to do something about it. She got up, giving Grace a comforting smile. She was running out in the snow, which had only gotten deeper caused by the starting snowfall. Krupp noticed her arriving and came out of his den, wondering what was happening.  
“Edith, what is going on?” he asked wonderingly, also seeming concerned about the cat’s shock. She was panting, as it’d been hard to run through the thick snow. “Harrison is the one plotting against the clan, he’s the one who attacked the patrol!” she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. He had a look of shock on his face, almost as if he couldn’t believe it.  
He opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it and started walking back. He stopped and looked back. “Make sure to take out the hunting party in a bit.”

\------

About an hour later, Harrison came back to the camp. Edith was watching him walk into camp from the medicine cat’s den. She watched as Krupp looked down from the large rock he sat on as if it were a throne. By this time the light snowfall started becoming a blizzard. He confronted Harrison in his bold voice, telling him to come over to him. As he told him off in an angry, yet quiet voice, Edith could see the kits watching in fear as the pale yellow cat started getting angrier. It got to the point where Krupp came down from his cold throne, only raising his voice higher.  
That’s when Harrison struck.  
He pinned the leader down, hissing in his face. He raised his paw, unsheathing his claws. Edith recognized this movement and couldn’t let him injure Krupp. She charged out right as he snapped his paw at him, knocking Harrison off the leader and slamming him into the snow. He growled at her, swatting his paws at her, and landing a hit right on her muzzle. As she raised one of her massive paws, she decided to return the favour, as karma from their first encounter. She struck his eye. He yowled in pain, as his eye socket bled violently, seeping into the now crimon snow.  
He ran out of the camp, and as he was spitefully looking back, Edith pulled back her hair to reveal her eye socket.

\------

It was late, the sun had gone down, and the blizzard was harsh. But Krupp didn’t care, he told the hunting party to go out despite the conditions. Edith wasn’t all too sure about this, but went through with it. Only 2 other cats joined her, as others were asleep at the time. The 3 cats - Edith, Ribble, and Barbara - the brown/black cat from earlier - were on the hunting job. Although they probably wouldn’t have found much, they didn’t want to stray from each other in such bad weather.  
As they were out they’d only caught a few mice and a bird. Prey was going down in the cold circumstances, so hunting would be harder. But as they were walking back to the camp, Edith noticed something not too far away by the roadside.  
A kit.  
She’d signaled to the other two, who also seemed to see the young cat writhing in the snow.  
Edith dropped the mouse she held in her jaws, and went to get the kit. He was still alive - a good sign. Barbara picked up the dead mouse Edith dropped, and the 3 cats made their way back to camp with the kit.  
When they’d got back, Edith rushed to the leader’s den with the small kit. She lightly set the kit down and softly called. “Krupp-Krupp!” he woke up. “Yes, Edith. What do you wa-” he’d cut himself off before noticing the kit.  
The surprised look on his face didn’t compare with small grin that Edith had. “How did you-why di-whatever. Just keep the kit with you for now.” he said to her, putting his head back down, trying to doze off.  
She trotted back to the den, still holding the ginger kit in her maw. Edith entered the den, and as she laid down, she set the kit down next to her stomach, she reached over and started grooming the kitten’s icy fur.  
She was hoping the kit would be fine.

\------

The next morning, Edith was out training Harold fighting techniques. He wasn’t the best at first, but started catching on. Later in the training, Edith simply stood still. “Your doing very well in your training, Harold. Now, let’s practice on a live target. Now, I want you to come at me and use the skills I’ve taught you. Don’t be scared, I won’t fight back.”  
The kit came at her with almost full force, headbutting her leg. “Harold, honey, that won’t do anything if you had to face an opponent as big as me. Just listen, come at me and use what you’ve learned to knock me down. I won’t bite.” she had a reassuring look on her face as she told the kit. “But won’t it hurt? I don’t wanna hurt you!” he said. It was quite heartwarming that he didn’t want her to get hurt, but as if that mattered. “The most you could ever do to me is a small scratch. Don’t worry about it, y’ain’t gonna hurt me the slightest bit.”  
He charged at her, this time jumping up and latching himself onto her shoulder. He bit at her back, but she didn’t even flinch. She flicked her body rather quickly, knocking Harold off of her broad shoulder as he hit the ground next to her paw. “That was better, but it could use a little bit of work. But we can do that next session.”  
She lifted the kit by the scruff of the neck without warning, and carried him back to camp. At this point, he didn’t give a damn about this.

\------

Later on in the day, Edith went to check up on the kit she’d found. He was a fiery orange and had green eyes, and small spots lining his face. He’d said his name was Melvin, and the way he spoke was very sophisticated for such a young cat. He was the same age as the other apprentices, and was to be appointed later in the week.  
But for now, Edith had to take care of him. She wasn’t too sure on how to actually care for a kit, but she was trying. The most she could do without him turning her away was getting him to eat and go to sleep. Other than that, he was a loner. He’d never spoke to anyone, really. At the most he’d mutter a few words to Edith and be quiet.  
Edith tried to get him to talk more often, but the kit just looked blankly at her, as if he didn’t know how to really socialize. She really just wanted him to talk to his peers.  
The day of his apprentice recruitment was soon, and if he were to train, he had to communicate with his mentor.

\------

Soon, he’d been appointed to a mentor as an apprentice. His mentor was Moses (or ‘Moby’, as he was called by other cats), the white and brown/black tabby who had bright, orange eyes.  
Edith still felt a sense of familiarity from his appearance, but didn’t mind too much of it.  
The day he’d been appointed was also the day of the gathering. He’d wanted to go, but partly because he didn’t want to be left alone. Edith could tell the kit started imprinting on her, almost as if she’d been the only cat in his life that’d been a parental figure to him.  
Going to the gathering was hard for the apprentices, George, Harold, and Melvin. The three had to keep hopping about in the snow, as Edith looked back at them and paused to let them catch up. Soon they’d caught onto the idea of making a game of trying to jump through the snow, seeing who could jump the farthest.  
The gathering hadn’t been much, rather just the clan’s political views and such, it ended about after an hour.  
Edith still felt very uneasy by TT. Something about him just gave away some kind of plan, and it could’ve been the one involving Harrison.

\------


End file.
